


Coarse Manipulation

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Anakin really have a date with Obi-Wan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coarse Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For Alex, my friend and beta

Anakin had been a precocious child; now, on his eighteenth birthday, he'd grown into an ingenious young man. For all of the nine years he'd been apprenticed to Master Jinn, Anakin had been aware of the love Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had borne for each other, thanks to his enhanced connection to the Force. Their refusal to act upon it had at first puzzled him, until he realized that they'd grown up in a Temple where chastity was embraced by many of their Order.

Anakin's thoughts, however, had never been diverted into the narrow channels of duty and sacrifice that the Jedi instilled from the creche: his experience on Tatooine gave him insight that years on his knees would not have imparted. He could see what was right, and was finally in a position to do something about it.

* * *

Qui-Gon smiled at Anakin as he entered the kitchen for first meal. "Happy Birthday, Padawan."

"Thank you, Master. Oh, you made beni-blitas!" Anakin ate one of the little round honeycakes right from the counter.

"What do you think of a celebratory meal with me tonight?"

Sitting opposite Qui-Gon, Anakin prepared to disappoint him, reminding himself that it was for the best possible reason. "Sorry, Master. I've got a date with Obi-Wan at seventh hour."

Anakin was reminded that he was dealing with a Jedi Master by Qui-Gon's complete lack of reaction, save for a benedictory smile. "Hope you both have a lovely time, then. I'll see you for our lesson in Dantooine history after second meal."

Qui-Gon left their quarters in a flurry of robes and purpose. Anakin smiled, knowing that his fish was already hooked.

* * *

Anakin showed up at Obi-Wan's quarters in the Knights' section precisely on time. Their 'date' was Obi-Wan's offer to give him a home-cooked birthday dinner, but no need for Qui-Gon to know that. 

His Master had closed the bond more that day than in all the years of Anakin's apprenticeship. This was already tangible evidence, to Anakin's mind, that his plan was working. Clearly, Qui-Gon was disturbed by the concept of Obi-Wan and Anakin on a date. Since Anakin knew that Qui-Gon had no interest in him, other than paternal, it was obvious that the love Anakin had discerned early on between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon remained undiminished. 

Anakin grinned when he saw the bini-blitas on Obi-Wan's table, alongside other dainties the Knight knew that Anakin enjoyed. "Thanks, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan handed Anakin a plate, and watched him fill it up with his favorites. "Too bad Master Qui had a meeting tonight."

Anakin subtly opened his side of the bond with his Master at this point. "Actually, I'm glad it's just us."

A puzzled frown on his face, Obi-Wan set his plate down beside Anakin's on the low table by the couch. "Is anything the matter, Ani?"

"No, I just wanted to be with you." Anakin slid closer to him on the sofa. 

Obi-Wan tried to inch away unobtrusively. His voice took on a hearty gruffness to further distance Anakin. "I value your company too, my young friend."

Anakin was undaunted by Obi-Wan's evasive maneuvers. He stopped his progress up the couch, but continued his verbal flirtation. "Now that I've come of age, I was hoping you'd not consider me so young, and think of me as more than a friend."

Obi-Wan was well and truly flummoxed. In nine years of friendship with the lad, there'd been no hint from Anakin of any romantic feelings towards him at all. And now this crude seduction. Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's eyes, hoping to find some emotion which would explain this sudden change. He did not see the passion that would be expected under these conditions, nor the love ideally present at such a time. Obi-Wan saw calculation there instead, and it chilled him to the core. 'What game is he playing, and who will win it?' Obi-Wan thought distractedly.

Anakin was awaiting his response. "I'm sorry, Anakin, but that's impossible. You're like a little brother to me, no more, no less." Obi-Wan's voice was gentle, yet firm.

Anakin put on a pout, but Obi-Wan could tell it was no more genuine than Anakin's interest in him. "There must be someone else," Anakin said, eyes glittering. He was counting on Obi-Wan's innate honesty to carry the day.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said heavily, reluctant to admit this much to his sudden suitor. 

"Yet you're not happy." Anakin reached out to caress Obi-Wan's cheek, but the Knight was quicker as he sprang up from the couch. "I can change that," Anakin said, looking up at Obi-Wan with a tentative smile.

Obi-Wan began pacing the length of the common room. "If you truly love me, Ani," Obi-Wan's eyes searched Anakin's, "you'll stop this pursuit at once and never mention it again."

"I do love you, Obi," said Anakin truthfully, aware of the myriad meanings of the word, "but I can't make such a promise." He got up from the sofa, and restlessly prowled around Obi-Wan's quarters, pretending to notice the objects on the bookcase for the first time. Anakin studied them intently, hoping that Obi-Wan was looking at him as he did so. He knew that Master Jinn had given each one to Obi-Wan over the course of their long association.

Obi-Wan had told Anakin the story of the unassuming stone placed near a philosophy textbook, fittingly entitled The Love of the Jedi -- from river-bed to bedrock of the nascent bond between Master and Padawan.

Anakin reached out to touch it, feeling the itch of guilt at violating Obi-Wan's privacy, but so set on his plan that he would not abandon it. Just as Anakin's fingertips felt a resonance, the perfect blend of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's Force signatures, his hand was gently pushed away.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan turned the young man towards him so that he could see his face. "You know the story of that stone. Only two people may touch it."

Anakin allowed a look of dawning comprehension to wash over his face. "I see."

Exasperated beyond politeness, Obi-Wan bellowed, "Ani!" and was about to begin a lecture on propriety, with annotations, when, fortunately for everyone, the door chimed.

"I'll get that," said Anakin, hurriedly heading towards the entranceway.

"Ani!" Qui-Gon bellowed when Anakin let him in, only to watch him run down the hall with Force-enhanced speed. The Master turned to Obi-Wan. "What's going on here?" he asked, trying to moderate his voice. After all, Obi-Wan had done nothing to merit his displeasure.

"I wish I knew." Obi-Wan shook his head disbelievingly. "Is the Council meeting over already?"

"What Council meeting?" 

The men looked at each other, conversation apparently counterproductive at the moment. Obi-Wan's diplomatic skills reasserted themselves, however, and Master Jinn was soon seated with a glass of hejet juice and a plate of delicacies. Master and Knight were more relaxed now, and ready to discuss the former's errant Padawan. 

"This morning when I invited him to a birthday celebration, Anakin told me that he had a date with you." Qui-Gon tried to keep the jealousy from his voice, but somehow it was harder in front of Obi-Wan than it had been with Anakin earlier that day. 

Obi-Wan looked at his former Master wonderingly, the spark in his eyes igniting as he fully understood Anakin's actions for the first time. "He wanted you to think so, Qui-Gon."

"Tonight Anakin's side of the bond opened unexpectedly, and all I could hear was him trying to bed you."

"Your Padawan is a clever young man. He gambled that your jealousy would override your control, and that your feelings would become plain to see."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan intently. "And have they, Obi?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said softly. 

Qui-Gon sat back on the sofa, stunned at the realization that years of hiding his love for Obi-Wan had led to Anakin's brash scheme. "I never intended to tell you how I felt, Obi-Wan."

"Are you sorry that Anakin forced your hand?" Obi-Wan's voice did not waver, despite his inner tumult.

"Yes," Qui-Gon paused for a long moment, "and no."

At the first word, Obi-Wan knew the onset of despair. He would rather have kept his feelings safe within, never to be actualized nor shared. Anakin had presented them with the one test his Jedi courage could not face.

Qui-Gon's additional words made it possible for Obi-Wan to look into his eyes. "I don't understand."

Qui-Gon's smile was self-deprecating. "Your old Master has grown a bit hidebound, I fear." He pinched his forearm, grimacing unconvincingly. "I've grown used to our friendship just as it is: a serene haven during and between missions. Anakin's rash behavior has altered everything."

Despite Qui-Gon's pause, Obi-Wan did not chance speaking. He could sense that Qui-Gon was still coming to terms with the changes the catalytic Anakin had left them to sort through. Had Anakin considered any of this when embarking on his plan, or had he simply focused on his goal of bringing his mentors together?

Qui-Gon continued in a low voice, barely audible to Obi-Wan. "However, I can't bring myself to regret his impetuosity." The Master's gaze penetrated Obi-Wan. "He has given us a gift that we were unable to bestow upon each other: the freedom to speak." Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan, seeking confirmation in his eyes.

Obi-Wan did not hesitate another instant. "Qui-Gon, I love you," he said in a rush of confidence. 

"And I you, Obi-Wan."

They simply looked at each other for a while, incredulous that their deepest secret had finally been shared, had actually been spoken. This was not a moment for which the two had prepared. 

Obi-Wan noted that the Master already looked a bit younger, as if the unmasking of his hidden love had freed him physically as well as emotionally. Of course, the Jedi developed a stronger mind-body connection than other beings through their work with the Force, so Qui-Gon's more youthful look was not really surprising.

Qui-Gon, for his part, noticed the return of Obi-Wan's irrepressible humor to his eyes, a sight he'd last seen in its full glory when the man before him had been a Padawan. 

Incredible that the men had both carried such a burden for years, as if that were the ordinary way of things, never protesting, never allowing the strain to surface. They'd been Jedi on an unending mission which had required sublimation and ruthless self-denial. Release from these constraints brought no dramatics, but a profound peace instead, the sense that their courses could join together, and had always been intended to do so.

"I've never said those words to anyone before," mused a wondering Obi-Wan.

"Nor I," Qui-Gon answered. "They're good to say, and better to hear." 

"It's funny that I knew how you felt even though you never showed the slightest sign of it." Obi-Wan sighed. "I must have realized on some level that you didn't want it acknowledged."

"And I think it's funny that my Padawan learner had the right of it all along, and not his presumably wiser Master." Qui-Gon chuckled. "Not to mention my Knight. I never picked up any indication of these emotions at all, Obi-Wan. Your shielding is truly a marvel." 

Obi-Wan beamed in pleasure. "For the past decade, I've tried to send you my feelings of friendship and respect, while editing out anything more intense."

"When I was teaching you, I didn't consider that your training would be used on me, as well as on our missions." Qui-Gon's grin was decidedly crooked.

"So, now that we're being open with each other, what's next?" Obi-Wan could not hide the hope in his voice. 

"Well, Anakin's been hinting about getting his own quarters since he's just become a Senior Padawan."

A mischievous gleam kindled within Obi-Wan's gaze. He stood in front of Qui-Gon with his shoulders squared. "Master Jinn, if you are suggesting I take Anakin's old room, I respectfully decline."

The same spark leapt within Qui-Gon's eyes as he rose to grasp Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Knight Kenobi, I wouldn't dream of making such an offer. There is only one place you belong in our home, and that is in the Master bedroom with me." He brushed Obi-Wan's lips with his own, and felt the Knight shiver in his arms. Qui-Gon had his answer, but waited patiently for the diplomatic niceties to conclude.

"The terms are fair, and I accept your conditions." So saying, Obi-Wan deepened their next kiss until there was no doubt that rapprochement had been achieved.

* * *

A few hours later, after testing the limits of their agreement, and finding none, the men ventured to their quarters expecting to find a repentant Anakin. Instead, they met with a cleared-out Padawan bedroom, in which the only sign that Anakin had ever been there was a datapad on the desk.

Qui-Gon picked up the pad, and held it so Obi-Wan could read it also.

Dear Master,

Sorry for my deception today. I've always known you and Obi-Wan belonged together, and wanted you to see it too. My plan was desperate and foolish; I can only hope it worked. Since it's 2nd hour as I write this, I'm allowing myself some optimism.

Whatever punishment you think I deserve, I'll accept willingly. I've already meditated for the last hour on honesty.

My new room in the Senior Padawan section is B428. I'll meet you at 9th for 'saber drills.

Respectfully,  
Senior Padawan Skywalker

As the two walked into their bedroom, Obi-Wan said playfully, "Do you think a two week visit with Amidala is too harsh a penalty for Ani?"

Qui-Gon laughed as he pulled Obi-Wan to him for a kiss. "I can see that my padawans tend to be creative thinkers. I'm looking forward to experiencing this ability in all its permutations with you."

And so he did.


End file.
